1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric steam irons and, more particularly, to assembly of a water tank to a skirt.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,283 discloses a steam valve in an iron having a bushing that is connected to a steam chamber cover plate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,028 discloses a nozzle from a water tank to a steam chamber that extends through a lid to the steam chamber. Two screws are used to connect the skirt to the soleplate and two screws are used to connect the body with the cover to form the water tank. Other types of water tank assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,395,355; 2,475,571; and 3,820,259.